


Passing out in the Whitehouse is not recommended

by Santheum



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Biology, Futurefic, Intersex, Jor-El the unhelpful A.I, M/M, President Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santheum/pseuds/Santheum
Summary: Clark gets an unexpected biology lesson.





	Passing out in the Whitehouse is not recommended

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [不推荐在白宫里突然晕倒（Passing out in the Whitehouse is not recommended）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976250) by [translationonly (momosansovino)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly)



> I started watching Smallville (I know, 15 years late to the party) and then devoured a metric ton of fic. I wrote this completely self-indulgent piece after the beginning of season 3, so I guess you could call it an AU futurefic. I showed it to one of my friends, who said ‘it’s good, post it. Then cry because it’s 2017 and not 2003’. 
> 
> So enjoy, and excuse me whilst I grab my tissues.

When Clark opened his eyes, his vision swam, the white ceiling superimposed with bobbing heads. Groaning, he closed his eyes again, pinching the bridge of his nose. Or at least, he tried to - his hand flopped uselessly, before falling heavily on his chest.

“He’s waking up,” someone said, in a panic. Clark didn’t recognise the voice, the floor spinning drunkenly underneath him.

“Yes, I can see that.”

That voice Clark did recognise. The world lurched, the spinning becoming nauseating as he attempted to sit up. Several hands made this occur, and Clark was left out of breath as he was positioned with his head between his knees. Why the hell was he on the floor anyway?

There was a flurry of movement, and that familiar voice spoke briskly. “Right, all of you get out. I’ll see to him.”

“But Mr President-”

“What part of my previous statement made you think it was a suggestion?” Lex Luthor said, his voice like a razor’s edge.

Clark had a sudden image of Lex, from years ago, standing in his beaten up old barn with straw on his shoes, and the vision was unexpectedly hilarious. Shoulders shaking, Clark clutched at his ankles, his breath coming out in a wheeze.

No one seemed to notice his bout of hysteria, and a flurry of movement carried them out the door. The pair of shoes that appeared in Clark’s line of sight were sadly hay-less, but they were incredibly shiny. His gazed moved up to a pair of white slacks, an artfully casual stance, and the raised eyebrow of an intimately familiar face.

“Not even I have the power to shut up all my aids at once, but you managed it quite effectively, fainting in the Oval Office.” Lex said, smirking.

“I passed out,” Clark said, a little defensively. Fainting sounded a little too effeminate for his rapidly bruising ego.

Lex’s smirked deepened, an interested gleam in his eyes. “Yes, rather. And how did that happen exactly?”

Clark scowlled. The details were beginning to flood back to him at an alarming rate. He’d come to question Lex about a project being headed by a subsidiary of LexCorp - a company that Lex publically denied having any involvement in, as nothing would interfere with his duties as President of the United States. He and Lois had been following a trail of evidence for months that said otherwise. However, trying to pin anything on Lex was like trying to stand stationary in fast moving water. This time, Clark had barely gotten a word out before his vision blacked, his ears ringing as he bit the dirt.

Lex was still waiting for an answer, crossing his arms as he leaned against the Presidential desk. The dark mahogany contrasted starkly with his white suit - which was probably deliberate. Clark was still feeling a bit light headed, but hopefully Lex would take his non-answer as stubbornness, rather than the fact that Clark didn’t have a clue.

There was definitely no Kryptonite in the Oval Office, he’d scanned to make sure - but Lex’s smug look was still putting him on edge. Grinding his teeth, Clark got shakily to his feet. He really hoped he was still up to flying, because he was definitely not asking Lex to call him an Uber.

“This was a waste of my time.” he finally managed, shooting Lex a glare. It only seemed to make Lex smugger, sending a hot jolt of irritation through Clark.

“I would say that you were wasting mine, but I never tire of seeing Superman crumple to the floor like cheap cardboard. Do come again some time.”

 

* * *

 

“Superman fainted?” Lois said, her voice just shy of shrill.

Clark winced. “Not so loud.” Several people glanced over, and Clark ducked his head. “But yeah, that’s what he said. Just passed out in the Oval Office.” Like a chump, he didn’t say.

“What’s Lex got, a suit laced with Kryptonite?” Lois said, her fingers twitching in that way Clark knew meant she was craving a cigarette. He didn’t blame her - if he smoked, at least it would give him something to do with his hands, other than snap ballpoint pens when he was distracted.

“I don’t think so,” Clark said, frowning. There hadn’t been anything - no glowing meteor rocks, no gases, no alien artefacts. He’d just floated in through an open window, been admitted to the Oval Office, and promptly passed out.

Clark had a strange sense memory of the moments before it happened. The buzzing in his ears had started as soon as he’d landed, but before then he’d been feeling strangely hot. It had built up so slowly he’d barely noticed it, until walking into the Oval Office had notched it up to unbearable. There had been a scent, or something, familiar and deeply masculine. Clark didn’t want to examine that part too closely- it was something he remembered from back in Smallville, when he’d been just a kid. A scent he associated with a best friend bent over a pool table, long afternoon’s that become evenings, a secretive smile that drew Clark in like a moth to a flame. But that was ancient history.

Apparently Lois had been talking the entire time he’d been introspecting, and Clark blinked as she looked at him expectantly.

“Um…”

“Smallville, if you don’t keep up I’m going to smack you. If we can’t pin Luthor down with Superman, we’re going to need another angle.”

Clark had, several times, tried to point out to Lois that they were hunting down one of the most powerful men in the world. And that was before Lex become President. It just seemed to light more of a fire under her - and whilst Clark didn’t disagree that Lex needed to cut out the side projects, neither Superman nor the press has stopped him so far.

The difference was that Lois saw Lex as incorrigibly evil, and Clark saw him as an ambitious man with a very gray moral spectrum. He’d always been like that - cutting corners when it suited him. ‘It’ll happen eventually Clark, my way is just faster’ he could imagine him saying. Not that - not that Lex had called him Clark at all recently. Expect maybe in his head.

The fainting thing- no, he’d passed out. In a manly fashion. Clark swallowed, feeling his cheeks redden. He really needed to stop thinking about it like that - but the passing out thing had just been another incident in Clark’s long list of what the heck, and how the heck is this my life, which was a monologue that ran in the back of his head since forever. Maybe he’d ask the A.I about it, next time he was in the Fortress.

 

* * *

 

Clark really wished he hadn’t asked the A.I about it.

So apparently, at the age of 26, he was going through something similar to Kryptonian puberty. Only, turns out, on Krypton they had three genders.

Clark stared at the crystal consol, feeling like the bottom of his stomach was somewhere down in the abyss. People said things about how life wasn’t fair, but clearly none of them had gone through the experience of being an alien. Clark didn’t feel like he’d changed in any way, but suddenly his body was a stranger. It was either dysmorphia, or just the clash of his Earth upbringing with the new information the A.I was patiently informing him of. It was one of the many times he wished his dad was still around, so at least he could have his calm voice informing him that it wasn’t important, and Clark was who he was without the biology lesson.

Carefully letting go of the fragile crystal consol, before he cracked the whole thing, Clark took a breath. He could deal with this - he hadn’t had to get used to a new power for some years now, but it was about the same. Something he’d just learn to live with, given time and practice.

“Is there any other information you require, Kal-El?” Jor-El’s face was passive, but Clark swore he looked a bit peevish. Maybe that was just the way he’d been programmed.

“Yeah, I… I have a lot of questions.” Clark ran a hand over his face, trying to organize his thoughts. “Okay so, I can’t assume any of this is normal, in case it’s not… but why the hell am I fainting all of a sudden?”

“The effect of the yellow sun has accelerated your normal hormonal behaviour. I believe that it will settle in time.”

“You believe? Jeez,” The A.I was really filling him with confidence today. “But wait, that doesn’t answer my question. Why am I fainting?”

For some reason, the A.I looked a little shifty. It didn’t often refuse to answer Clark’s questions, but he could tell when it was trying to avoid answer, like it was now.

“You are… around humans most of the time, are you not?”

“Yeees,” Clark said, drawing out his answer. The A.I was really testing him today.

“Hm,” Jor-El considered him for a moment. “A person of your gender is often needed when there are little to no female Kryptonians present. Your body must sense this is the case. So, it is possible that the fainting is due to being around a potential mate - and your hormones are responding too quickly for your body to compensate.” The A.I paused, tilting it’s head. “It would have to be someone you consider to be an intellectual equal, but with an element of genetic compatibility. If they are human… then perhaps it is someone whose DNA has been altered by Kryptonite?”

Clark only realised he was gripping the console again when it cracked alarmingly under his hands. Someone whose DNA was altered by Kryptonite, an intellectual equal - he was suddenly assaulted by a sense memory of Lex leaning close to him, speaking almost against his ear. “Alexander the Great was also a lover of men,” Lex had said, his breath whispering across Clark’s skin. “Something my father doesn’t like me pointing out.”

That conversation had happened years ago, and Clark remembered leaving the mansion feeling strange and unbalanced. Lex had never brought it up again - but now he could feel Lex’s breath on the side of his neck, smell his cologne like he was tangibly beside him, his lips only inches from Clark’s jaw.

A groan echoed through the Fortress, and Clark’s knees turned liquid.

“Oh no,” he gasped, closing his eyes as he gripped the console for balance. He was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

Obviously, avoiding Lex was the best option. He just need to give his hormones time to settle, like the A.I had suggested. He’d learnt not to be desperately in love with Lana, so this wasn’t going to be any different. He just needed time, peace of mind, and total separation.

It was easier said than done.

It seemed like Clark’s revelation had made Lex the target of every Supervillian on the Earth, along with a few outsiders. Lex didn’t need to try very hard to piss people off, but now he seemed to be making an extra special effort.

The first incident was someone trying to pull a JFK - Clark was in his super suit and catching the bullet before it had even travelled 10 feet, faster than the speed of thought. He gaped at the shooter, who only gaped back at him in horror, before sprinting away. Clark had him by the collar in a matter of seconds, just in time to stop a second shooter.

Lex wanted to publicly thank him, but Clark begged off at a good distance away. Fainting in the Oval Office was one thing, but going down in front of the entirety of Network New was lunacy. Clark could practically see the headlines - SUPERMAN OVERCOME BY PRESIDENT LEX - and shot out of there with a sonic boom, Lex’s bemused expression following in his wake.

It wasn’t that Clark was specifically listening for trouble in Lexville - he’d always kind of had his ears on Lex anyway, but now it seemed to have notched up to Lana Lang levels of ridiculousness. That said a lot of things that Clark really did not want to examin right now.

The second time was mutants in the Whitehouse. Even outside of Smallville, meteor mutants continued to be the bane of Clark’s life - these were Kryptonite enhanced wolves, released by a madman calling himself the Alpha, intent on killing Lex.

Clark dove in and managed to punch three of them into a wall, before he blacked out. He woke to one of the remaining wolves gnawing determinedly at his head, which distracted it enough for Lex to riddle it with bullets.

“We really have to stop meeting like this,” Lex said, his line slightly ruined by his breathlessness. “Passing out in the White House whilst rescuing the President is not generally the done thing.”

He offered Clark a hand, which he took, against his better judgement. It sent a jolt of heat through Clark’s arm, and he swallowed thickly. Lex’s eyes had widened slightly- he couldn’t have felt it too, could he?

“I wasn’t rescuing you,” Clark said, snatching his hand back. “I was admiring the ceiling. What better place to do that than the floor?”

Lex gave him a look Clark hadn’t seen in years - it was the ‘you’re weird, but I still like you’ look, that send Clark’s stomach fluttering. He needed to get out of there.

 

* * *

 

“Admiring the ceiling, jeez,” Clark muttered, pressing his forehead against his desk. He really was an idiot.

“Hey Smallville, what’s eating you?” Lois said, the scent of cigarette smoke following in her wake. He didn’t need three guesses to know where she’d just been.

“Mutant wolves,” he shot back, pointing to the half finished article on his computer. At least he got to write the story, as an ironic consolation prize.

Lois’s eyes narrowed as she leaned over him, accidently on purpose bumping him into his desk. “Did Superman give you the inside scoop on this?”

“If I say yes, how much are you going to hurt me?”

Clark turned his head to look up at her. She was smiling in that way that always made him feel uneasy. “Believe me Smallville, I have bigger fish to fry. Just don’t keep all the juicy details to yourself, okay?”

Clark swallowed. Was it possible to be in love with someone but also slightly scared of them? Lois inspired a lot of feelings - but no fainting spells. Returning to his internal existential crisis, Clark sat up and made a half-assed effort to finish his article. It would make it to the afternoon edition, but it wouldn’t be his greatest work.

After a third incident - which involved goo in the super suit in places that Clark did not want to think about - everything went quiet for a few days. Clark went back to his normal routine of natural disasters and would be muggers, although Lex was still spinning away at the back of his mind.

It was just… these feelings surrounding Lex weren’t exactly new, but he was now thinking about them in an entirely different context. There had always been a kind of longing there, a need to get closer and share himself with Lex. They’d stopped being friends before Clark had ever put on the super suit, and some small part of him had always regretted that. The first time he’d flown up to Lex, Clark could see it in his eyes - that Lex recognised him, and suddenly everything had slotted into place for him. His eyes had widened for a second, and then his jaw had hardened  - Clark had known right then and there that their friendship was officially over.

Obviously his brain had got the message, but his body was a bit slower on the uptake.

The explosion caught him off guard. Lex was a solid weight in his arms between one blink and the next, the skyscrapers of New York rushing past them in a blur. God, but Lex smelt really good. Clark had his arms tightly around Lex’s waist, his body tilted back so Lex could rest easily against his chest. Clark’s nose was mashed right up against the curl of Lex’s ear, and he inhaled deeply, his hands splayed against the hard muscles of his back.

“Jesus Clark,” Lex said, his voice muffled against Clark’s shoulder. He felt a slight tremor go through Lex’s body, his hands suddenly gripping Clark’s arms. “Put me down.”

They landed with a soft thud on the roof of some building, and Lex instantly tried to detangle himself. Clark let him go reluctantly, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

“Sorry, the explosion, I just-”

“I’m fine,” Lex said shortly, his gaze sharpening when Clark wobbled on his feet. Just being this close to Lex was already turning his knees to jello. The ground rushed up to meet him, and then Clark found himself kneeling on the roof asphalt, gazing up at Lex’s dark expression.

“Good,” Clark tried to say, but it came out more like a breathless sound. Lex was looking at him with laser focus, his blue eyes sharp and piercing.

“Not that I don’t appreciate your current bout of helpfulness,” Lex said, his hand making an abortive move towards Clark. Just like that, Clark’s whole body was electrified with the need to touch, practically arching up as Lex pulled away. Lex, perspective as a hawk, continued the abortive move and lightly cupped Clark’s jaw.

Unable to help himself, Clark practically rubbed his cheek into Lex’s hand, the feel of his skin sending little shocks of pleasure through him. “What’s gotten into you?” Lex murmured, following Clark’s movements very carefully.

“I… fuck” Clark gasped, alarmed by his own choice of language. God, this was too weird. He did _not_ just attempted to rub himself over Lex like a cat!

“That’s an idea,” Lex said, his voice dropping low and suggestive. With a shocked gasp, Clark fled, his speed carrying him off and over the roof.

 

* * *

 

“I need to make it stop,” Clark gushed, practically skidding to a standstill inside the Fortress.

The A.I looked less than impressed. “Kal-El, to what do you refer?”

Clark clenched his fists to stop himself from doing something stupid. “You know damn well ‘to what I refer’! This place has a medical facility - settle my damn hormones for me!”

“The feelings you are experiencing are completely natural, if slightly elevated than normal.” Jor-El breezed on, haughty as usual. Sometimes Clark really he wished he was corporeal enough to throttle.

“Slightly elevated!?” Clark realised he was shouting, but the thread of his control was beyond frayed. “I just- got on my knees in front of him! He could have asked me to do anything, and I’d have damn well considered it! I would have bent over backwards if he would just touch-”

Clark stopped, his cheeks blazing red. His heart was still pounding from the aftershocks, the line of his jaw tingling. The ghost of Lex’s touch had followed him all the way here, and Clark felt like he was coming to pieces without it. He swiped his hand across the spot, as if that would somehow banish the feeling.

Jor-El was unphased by his outburst, simply raising an eyebrow. “This man should be honoured by your attentions. When you were born, your mother and I were much pleased to discover your gender. It is rare, even on Krypton, a throwback to a difficult past - in ancient times, one such as you would have worked in the great temples, venerated and loved. You could have married kings, queen, emperors… if you would give up this stubborn quest to aid humanity, you could rule this world as we sore fit for you, your chosen consort at your side. It is only fitting of your birthright, Kal-El.”

Clark cringed. “Oh please, not that again. Lex is already President, he doesn’t need any more power going to his head.”

“You see, Kal-El?” Jor-El’s eyes lit up, if that was even possible. “You have chosen a partner worthy of you. Why do you resist?”

“I can’t even believe we’re having this conversation,” Clark muttered, tempted to bang his head on the console. “Look, I just need to speed things up a bit, get control of… whatever this is. I can’t afford to-” to lose control around Lex like that, he finished in his mind. Saying it out loud made it too real for comfort.

Jor-El went back to his bland expression, clasping his hands together. “You do not need me for that,” he said, and Clark perked up, before Jor-El dashed his hopes completely. “All you need do is satisfy your needs with your chosen mate, and the process will be complete.”

 

* * *

 

Avoiding Lex hadn’t worked out so far. Clark couldn’t believe he was even contemplating Jor-El’s advice, but he was desperate. He could barely sleep - every time he closed his eyes, he saw Lex’s hungry gaze bearing down on him, his touch like a brand. Clark twisted in his sheets fruitlessly, turned on, but not enough to do anything about it. He was hot all the time, flushed to the point that even Lois thought he was coming down with a cold. Something had to give, and if that meant fucking Lex into oblivion, well - Clark might as well sacrifice his pride for his life back.

Luckily for him, Lex had some scheduled time at Camp David. It was like an invitation - and if Clark hadn’t been so addled out of his mind, he might have seen it for the trap it was.

Under cover of darkness, he floated down to the patio doors, knocking on the inch thick bulletproof glass. He’d been watching the security, and they were well out of sight when Lex appeared from behind a sofa, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.  

Turing the lock with calculated slowness, Lex gestured Clark inside, giving him a slow, appraising gaze. It made heat rise from the bottom of Clark’s toes to his cheeks.

“It’s not like you to make social calls. What have you come to accuse me of this time?” Lex said, on the defensive instantly. “You do realise this is supposed to be a vacation? I think even I’m entitled-”

Clark pressed their mouths together, crowding Lex back against the overstuffed couch. It was all fake rustic, with a blazing fire in the hearth - it was very un-Lex like, and Clark wanted to be saturated in all things Lex, inhaling his scent like a drug addict. He wrapped his hands around Lex’s hips, moaning in frustration as Lex palmed his jaw, slowing the desperate kiss into a molasas sweet joining of lips. They parted with a deep inhalation, Lex’s eyes glittering darkly as Clark panted like a marathon runner.

“Don’t you dare run away again,” Lex said, his voice close to a growl. “Don’t you dare hide from me, not after that.”

“Just- just shut up,” Clark gasped, pressing their lips together again. He wanted to crush himself against Lex and do unspeakable things to him, but the soft caress against his jaw turned his limbs to putty, all the strength and purpose draining out of him.

Lex’s hand curled across his ear, his fingers digging into Clark’s hair and tugging. He tilted Clark’s head back, giving himself access to Clark’s neck, an expanse of skin he took ruthless advantage of.

“All that strength, all that righteous anger. What gives Clark? If you’re offering yourself to me, you’d better be serious about it.” Lex’s fingers tugged harder. On a normal human it would have hurt, but the jolt went straight to Clark’s cock. “Do you hear me? Submit to me, or get out.”

“God, Lex,” Clark managed, his adam’s apple bobbing. He’d never felt truly helpless around Lex - frightened about his secrets maybe, weary, but never helpless. The feeling wasn’t inspiring fear in him, quite the opposite - and perhaps that was the scariest thing of all.

“Good start,” Lex said, grazing his teeth against Clark’s exposed collar bone. He followed with lips and tongue, sucking up a bruise that would never form.

Clark trembled, something unbuckling inside him. “Please, Lex, p-please.”

“Better,” Lex purred, pulling Clark’s head down for a bruising kiss.  

They broke apart, and Clark felt like his lips were swollen, even though that was impossible. Clark had the strength to stand as immovable as a wall, but Lex still managed to manhandle him around the couch, putting a hand on his shoulder to force him down. The firelight framed Lex’s head like a halo, his eyes boring into Clark.

“Take it off,” Lex demanded, tugging at the join between the suit and his cape.

Swallowing thickly, Clark obayed. The fabric was cloying, and Clark undid the hidden catches with clumsy fingers, until the suit and his boots were pooled on the floor. Lex was still fully clothed, looking at him with a dark, hungry expression.

Finally Lex slid a knee between Clark’s legs, expensive wool trousers brushing against his heated flesh. Clark gasped, his stomach jumping as Lex straddled him, his hands bracing against the back of the couch.

“Look at you,” Lex said, his voice as smooth as silk. “So desperate for it. I knew you’d come back for more.”

Clark wanted to beg, his erection already straining up against his belly. Lex was looking at him shamelessly, but not quite touching, and Clark ached to be touched. Just Lex’s overpowering presence kept him pinned in place, his scent washing over Clark as he strained upwards, seeking more contact.

“How,” he managed, flushed and mortified with embarrassment. “How did you know-”

Lex smiled, reaching out and touching his cheek. Clark made a low sound, pressing his jaw firmly into the touch.

“I took a sample of your sweat, when you fainted the first time. And the second.” Lex admitted, unashamed as he examined Clark’s flushed face.

Breaking free of the strange hold Lex seemed to have over him, Clark’s hands shot out, gripping Lex’s hips. “What,” he managed, sucking in a sharp breath when Lex grabbed his wrists.

“My new year's resolution is to be more honest with you,” Lex said, his words nonsensical in the strange, locked embrace. “Although I doubt I’ll get much the same from you. Bad track record and all.”

Clark was dizzy all over again. Lex was hard - he could see it, he could smell it, but why was he still talking?

“So, to that end, I had your sweat analysed. Fascinating pheromones. What is it my scientists said?” Lex was moving his wrists now, and Clark just let him, until his hands were pinned to the back of the couch. He could move them back… if he wanted to. The look in Lex’s eyes told him otherwise. “Pheromones remarkably similar to females looking to mate.”

“Oh fuck,” Clark said, his head swimming.

“Yes, we’re getting to that,” Lex huffed, leaning in and beginning his conquest of Clark’s jaw and neck again. “I can smell it, you know. God. You smell amazing. I could fuck you dry right now and you’d probably love every moment of it.”

Clark made a noise like he was dying, groaning and arching his hips up. Lex mumbled something about having Clark watched, just to be sure it was all for him, but Clark was too far gone to listen.

Lex’s cool hands were all over him then, and Clark could have sobbed when he finally wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping him agonizingly slowly. Lex pressed his fingers against Clark’s mouth, pushing them in, until Clark was wetting them thoroughly.

“I knew it,” Lex said, his voice gravely as he freed his own cock, taking both of them in hand and driving Clark wild. “I knew you’d submit to me. All of you, all your power, mine.”

Clark choked back a sob of want around Lex’s fingers, writhing as their cocks brushed together.

Lex did something with his wrist that almost made Clark almost jolt them both of the couch, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

Lex removed his fingers, only to slide down until he was kneeling on the floor. He pressed a sucking kiss to Clark’s belly, making his muscles jump, before kissing the reddened tip of Clark’s cock.

“Lex-” Clark gasped, as a wicked tongue began to work on him. Lex’s fingers, now damp, began trail over and cup his balls, before sliding down further. Something gave, opening up inside Clark - and outside as well.

Lex made a surprised sound, sitting back on his heels. Clark whimpered, wanting his mouth back, the heat, the pressure, anything to relieve him. Instead, Lex smoothed his hands over Clark’s thighs, pushing his knees further apart.

“What have we here?” Lex murmured, his voice deep and velvety. Clark practically crammed a fist in his mouth to stop from outright begging, his hips pushing upwards.

“Lex-” He broke off with a choked sound, as Lex’s still wet fingers felt between his legs, to a soft line of flesh that opened with his touch.

“You never fail to amaze me,” Lex said. There might have been a touch of reverence in his voice, Clark was sure he heard it, but in the next moment it didn’t matter. Lex pushed a finger inside him - inside the new part of him he’d never even knew existed - before wrapping his lips around Clark’s cock. He nearly shouted, the sensation shivering through his muscles like an electric current.

Clark knew he was writhing and babbling, but he’d moved beyond caring, desperate for more of the wet heat of Lex’s mouth. He was sucking on him, moving torturously slow, all the while working one, then two fingers inside Clark. His hips didn’t know which way to thrust, needing both sensations as desperately as air.

Finally Lex took pity on him, using his free hand to stroke Clark roughly whilst his mouth moved lower. For a dizzying moment, Clark wondered if Lex would let him come like that, drenching his face and his expensive suit. It made his cock pulse in Lex’s hand - then all thought flew from his mind as Lex’s tongue began to lavish attention between his legs. Clark shouted as he came, his muscles spasming, heat pooling low in his belly.

Lex reared up, come dripping down his cheek and onto his shirt. He looked furious, his blue eyes blown wide and his nostrils flaring. Before he could react, Clark grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him frantically.

“How-” Lex started, as Clark clumsily pulled at the buttons of his shirt. “How dare you-” There was something like dark amusement in his voice, then he growled, shoving Clark’s hands away. He pulled his shirt off roughly, along with the rest of his clothes, before climbing on top of Clark.

The smell of him was so intense now, Clark could have fainted again. He was dizzy and boneless from his orgasm, especially as Lex’s endless pale skin was on display for him. He kept trying to palm as much of Lex as possible, but Lex had other ideas, moving Clark’s hands and pushing him down on the couch.

There was a ripping sound, and Clark’s heart began to beat into overdrive as he realised Lex was sliding a condom down his own flushed cock. He’d had that ready this whole time, and Clark felt winded with desire, like someone had punched him in the gut with kryptonite.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Lex all but purred, biting at his jaw.

Pleasure rippled through him, and all he could do was nod, lifting his knees to press against Lex’s waist. Despite the slight threat in his voice, Lex went slow, pushing the tip in as he looked down at Clark.

The look on his face was an unfamiliar one, and Clark felt winded again as Lex slowly slide inside him. He’d never felt this full before - he shuddered as Lex’s eyes darkened, his want like a physical presence.

“Oh,” was all Clark managed, panting as Lex began to thrust. He could feel himself becoming hard again, his erection trapped between their bellies as they moved together. Whimpering, Clark arched up, caught off guard when Lex gave a husky laugh against his ear.

It was nothing like he imagined - it wasn’t the cold, baseless encounter he’s expected, but almost painfully intimate, as Lex turned his head to kiss Clark. Their lips moved together along with the rhythm of their bodies, sharing breath as Lex began to move faster. With a grunt, Lex managed to get his hands under Clark’s back, pulling him closer. Feeling bold, Clark caressed the back of Lex’s smooth head, and was rewarded with a full body shiver.

Just like that, Lex started talking. “I’ve wanted you-” he panted, “for years. That goddamn costume of yours should be considered a hazard to public safety.” He punctuated that particular thought with a hard thrust that left Clark reeling, pleasure building rapidly inside him.

“I never- I never knew-” Clark tried to say, and Lex kissed him into submission.

“Are you,” Lex groaned. “Fucking blind? It would have been less obvious if I’d painted it on the Whitehouse roof!”

Clark was so close to coming, but suddenly he was laughing, clutching at Lex. He always knew Lex had been a bit obsessed with finding his secret, but Lex was right - he was an idiot for never putting two and two together.

“I always thought you were hot,” Clark managed, panting against Lex’s cheek.

A ripple went through Lex, and he pounded into Clark hard enough to make him gasp, before coming with a growl. Clark groaned and shuddered, his internal muscles spasming and taking him by surprise. _That_ had never happened before. He was left boneless and panting, his cock softening as if he’d just come.

Lex pulled out of him with a sigh, fumbling with the condom before he collapsed on Clark’s chest. Not that Clark minded - he was more blissed out than sex had ever made him, sweaty and content. He never would have accused Lex of cuddling, but it felt strangely like that was what they were doing.

Treating him to a lazy kiss, Clark almost moaned when Lex began to push his fingers through his hair.

“Give me half an hour, and I’ll do you on the bed.” Lex said, his voice rough and husky.

Clark snorted. “Yeah right.”

“Want to bet?” Lex said, his eyes glinting. He tightened his hold on Clark’s hair, and Clark swallowed, heat already pooling in his belly.

 

* * *

 

Lex kept his promise. He fucked him on all fours on the bed, then in the shower, and once more on the couch. It was possible that Clark’s hormones were having an effect on him as well, but Clark was so blissfully fucked out, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

When Clark woke the next day, Lex had ordered in breakfast. They ate in the nude, and then Lex bent him over the breakfast table and pressed all along the length of his back, muttering hotly against his ear as he thrust, until Clark shuddered and came.

They dressed at midday, when Lex was on the phone with his Chief of Staff. Clark felt brighter than he had in days, hyper focused, like he could fly around the world in a split second and launch himself into space. Maybe he’d test that theory later.

“... well, make sure the President of France isn’t seated next to him this year, I don’t want a repeat of last year’s fiasco.” Lex said, before wrapping up the conversation and glancing over at Clark. There was something in his face that Clark couldn’t quite read - a longing that he hadn’t recognized until now.

It made Clark feel bold. “So I’ll come see you sometime next week?”

Lex frowned, looking him up and down in the Super suit. “What do I look like, a callgirl?”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Clark grinned, enjoying the flustered look on Lex’s face. He’d known Lex long enough to see through his bluffs. When other boys pulled pigtails, Lex collected sweat samples and had them analysed - he really knew how to make someone feel special.

Eyes glinting, Lex seemed to reconsider his defensive stance, his expression turning speculative. In two steps he was up against Clark, one hand sliding up the back of Clark’s neck and into his hair.

“Don’t make me wait again,” Lex said, and Clark felt buoyant with triumph as he was pulled in for a thorough kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to use American spellings, but I may have slipped up here and there. 
> 
> Come join me for more fun and games on my Tumblr! http://santheum.tumblr.com <3


End file.
